An Unfailed Experiment
by SoraRose7
Summary: SonAmy! Eggman finally has the seven Chaos emeralds. After using his new machine for an experiment, most of the Chaos energy has been drained from the emeralds. What has happened to the emeralds? And what happens after Sonic discovers a girl crying by herself in the ruins of the Machine?
1. Drained

_**Hello, SoraRose here! Thank you for clicking on my new story! It's just an idea I came up with over time. I am still a newbie at this so please hold onto me because I might get better at writing as I go on. Also please review I need your opinions it's very important to me that I'm catching your attention so please R &R!**_

 _ **I do not own Sonic or his team...Sega does.**_

* * *

It was a dark day in the world of Mobius. After a long and harsh battle against Dr. Eggman, an old crazed doctor that wanted to take over the planet, had finally collected all seven chaos emeralds.

In the Doctor's lair a blue hedgehog, who was badly beaten stood silently and almost hopelessly in the shadow of the giant robot not knowing when it will launch its next attack.

"Haha! I have finally done it!" Eggman's voice echoed happily throughout the lab. His mouth formed into twisted smile as he watched the cobalt struggle before him and his mighty robot."Now...how does it feel...SONIC! How does it feel to finally lose!" He asked eagerly to the blue hedgehog struggling to keep himself conscious.

Sonic shook out of his dazed expression, he seemed to have awakened upon being asked that sort of question. He stood up tall even though his injuries hurt like hell. Despite how serious the situation is, he found a smirk creeping on his face. "It feels like a challenge." He laughed with a cocky voice as he looked up at the doctor's face.

"Why you!" Eggman grunted. He raised his giant hand in the air and slammed it onto the control pad in front of him. The robot responded and lunged forward at the injured hedgehog.

Sonic using the last bit of energy left dodged the Robot's attack. It was a little movement but he was already breathless. His footing staggered as he landed back onto the ground. The robot lunged at him again but this time succeeded it's attack and struck Sonic's chest.

The impact shook through Sonic's body in waves of pain, sending his body flying through the air and into the metal wall. He slid down against the wall, not determined to get up any time soon. He coughed harshly, blood dripping off the side of his mouth, he wiped it off leaving a scarlet stain in his gloves.

This sight made him think about his friends who currently aren't present right now...but he guessed that was his fault too. Sonic thought he could defeat Eggman by himself this time. Everyone protested and tried to talk some sense into the hero, especially a blond fox, but to no avail. The cobalt left the team outside the main fortress. Now he regrets it...but there's no turning back now.

Amused, Eggman stopped his robot from doing any more damage to the cobalt. "You still have quite a mouth on you even though you've been defeated." He said stroking his mustache.

He took out the emeralds from a compartment in the robot and got down from his control center. He walked slowly towards another machine surrounded by tubes and wires. Sonic, too weak to get up can only watch Eggman walk towards the machine, juggling the emeralds in his hands.

"Your probably wondering what this machine is." Eggman said placing the emeralds in one side of the machine.

Sonic turned his head to the machine and cocked his head to the side. He really couldn't figure out what it was...then again, he never knows what anything Eggman builds is, until he explains it to him.

Eggman walked back to his control pad with a small smile on his face. "I will tell you...before you die."

"Gosh Egghead I'm flattered." Sonic said sarcastically rolling his eyes. He knew that was coming.

Eggman ignored his comment and sat down in his chair. "This time its a particle accelerator that will transfer energy from one side, into another form on the other side of the machine." He chuckled evilly. "With this I'll have a new power source greater than the chaos emeralds!" He yelled now laughing like a maniac. He pulled the switch and sparks came flying out the machine.

Sonic tried to stand up, blocking out all the pain he was feeling and stood up tall and glared at the doctor. "Your not gonna get away with this."

"Oh, I think I just did...besides what are YOU gonna do about it? Your injured and all alone." He said with a twisted smile. He then activated his robot and charged it at the blue hero.

Sonic braced himself, ready to dodge the attack, when suddenly a red and black blur tackled the robot, sending it to the ground. The familiar blur then retreated back to his form, an ebony hedgehog with crimson eyes stood in front of a Sonic. It wasn't long until the rest of the team came rushing in only to see the machine in this active state.

Sonic's emerald eyes look towards his group of friends and gave them his signature smirk. "Hey guys what took ya so long?"

"I thought you said you can handle this faker." Shadow said keeping his guard up as the robot recuperated. Shadow is a very mysterious guy, he barley smiles or even talks but when he did it was mostly important.

"I guess, I underestimated this metal trash can a little too much." Sonic said scratching the back of his head, wincing when he touched one sensitive part of his head. At the corner of his eyes he caught a red figure stomping towards him. "Hey Knux."

"Dammit Sonic!" A red enchina fumed, his amethyst eyes glaring at the blue hedgehog. "You should have told us you freakin needed help!" Knuckles waved his fist in the air before a yellow fox with two twin tails, stopped it with his hand.

"That's why I gave him a wrist communicator, so he could call us if he did." The young fox stated walking towards the hero. His baby blue eyes scanned the cobalt's body which had cuts and bruises on his back and chest. "Sonic, you look like hell." Tails said wincing a bit at the sight.

"Yeah, feel like it too." Sonic said with a smirk. He pushed himself off the wall and walked forward with a slight limp in his step, it only took a second for his adrenaline to flow through his veins."Sorry for not calling bud." He smiled as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything but...do you guys see that the machine is on?" A white bat said flying down and pointing at the machine. "What is that thing?"

"A particle accelerator, capable of transferring energy. At this rate, once the energy is drained from the emeralds...chaos knows what will happen, since the energy doesn't have a host or anything to transfer into." Tails answered with a serious tone. "This place could even explode!"

Tails' words lingered in the air as the team realized what kind of situation they were in. "Then, what the hell are we waiting for?" Knuckles voice boomed charging his way towards the robot. Shadow shrugged and followed behind quickly loading his gun along the way. Tails stood back from the fight while Rouge took flight hovering above and watched how Sonic ran back into the battle field.

"Oh, back for more I see!" Eggman laughed as the trio made their way towards the robot.

"We sure are, Eggbreath! And this time we will take you down!" Sonic said with his cocky voice again, having a smirk on his face while looking back at Shadow and Knuckles. He felt his adrenalin pumping through his veins as they closed in.

"Damn right!" Knuckles said with the same positive energy. Shadow just rolled his eyes but added a small but faint smile agreeing with the two.

"We'll see about that!" Eggman yelled back slamming onto the control pad, activating the robot once again. It' s arm then formed into a giant gun, it aimed and fired at trio.

The group immediately went into separate directions as they dodged the oncoming lasers. Knuckles charged at it's side and hit the joint in its arm dismembering it completely. Shadow made his move, now that he saw its weak points, he used his own spin dash and aimed at it's leg joint, also dismembering it so that it was unable to move.

"All on you Sonic!" Knuckles announced proudly, turning back slightly to see the cobalt jump towards them.

"Leave it to me!" Sonic said curling himself into ball. He spin himself faster and faster in the air until he performed his infamous spin dash right into the robots chest. It deactivated quickly as the three of the reassemble in front of Eggman who still had a smile on his face.

"Game over Eggman! Any last words before we toss you back to prison?" Sonic said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually I do...DING! It's almost finished!" Eggman shouted while laughing.

"Oh crap! Sonic, the machine!" Tails pointed out. The machine began to radiate light brighter every second.

Sonic reacted quickly running up at the machine, since there was no time to disable it from functioning, he performed his spin dash again destroying all its mechanical tubes quickly. The machine's glow disappeared instantly.

Knuckles smashed Eggman's control pad leaving nothing left but scrap metal. Eggman flew with his Eggcarrier and escaped from his lair through it's roof. "This is not over yet Sonic! I will be back to get that power source!"

"Yeah right." Sonic said rolling his eyes looking at the blue sky though the roof.

* * *

"I've found them!" Rouge yelled calling out the team. They all crowded around her to see the emeralds surrounded by metal scrapes.

The emeralds were a dark color and had only a faint light within them. The light was still detectable so not all of the energy had been sucked out. Everyone looked at them with round eyes surprised that the energy had not returned into the emeralds.

"So..." Shadow started his eyes narrowing on the emeralds.

"What now...?" Knuckles questioned.

"I don't know. Tails, have any ideas?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not even sure myself, maybe the energy will come back after a while?" Tails stated cocking an eyebrow as he examined an emerald closely. "We could ask Tikal for help, she knows more about the chaos emeralds than us."

"Sounds like the best option." Shadow as he faced everyone.

"Then let's start heading back everyone, I'm starting to get hungry." Knuckles said holding his stomach to contain its calls.

"Of course you are, what else is new?" Rouge said playfully as she walked beside the scarlet echidna.

"Bite me, bat." Knuckles snapped back as he began to walk out the lair.

"Would you mind if I do?"

Knuckles cheeks developed a slight hue of red as the bat winked at him flirtatiously. "Would you leave me alone!" He said starting to walk faster in order to escape, but Rouge kept teasing him as she caught up.

"They're at it again." Tails sighed following after the two. Shadow could only shake his head with a "Hmph." as he walked towards the exit.

Sonic trailed behind the group laughing at Knuckles and Rouge's bickering in the distance, until another sound reached his ear. He stopped and turned around to look for it's source among the metal pieces of the machine. Tails turned around to see his brother staring behind him. "Sonic, what's wrong?" the fox questioned.

"Nothin Tails, go on without me I'll catch up!" He said running back into the metal debris.

Tails shrugged as he saw his brother disappeared from his sight.

"Wanna fight bat!" Knuckles growled.

"Bring it on hothead, I'll win anyway! Rouge snapped.

"Tails! I need some help here!" Shadow said holding Knuckles back with his arm.

"Ah! Y-yeah I'm coming hold on!" Tails said running outside the lab to assist Shadow.

* * *

Sonic walked through the ruins that were once Eggman's machine and robot. The area was lighted by the open ceiling as rays from the sun reached the ground in streaks. Large metallic tubes were on the steel floor and wires stretched the walls. Even old robot parts and screws were scattered around the lair, the gang could do this much damage. Sonic walked through the mess still listening for the voice that caught his ears.' _I could have sworn I heard someone.'_ he thought to himself as he looked over and under large pieces of metal.

His patience was running thin after a while of searching. At this point he probably thought it was his wound to the head causing him to hear stuff but he was really certain someone was here. 'Oh well' he thought as he turned to leave, tails as well as the gang were probably wondering where he was and planning a mini party to celebrate yet another victory against the Eggy Doctor.

"*hic *hic" A voice echoed across the room. It was a very soft whimper but Sonic's sharp ears perked up to the voice. The sound continued to grow into fluent sobs one after another. Sonic feeling relieved that he wasn't imagining things, followed the sound deeper into the lair.

Sonic had finally made it through the maze of metallic parts he came to an opening. He went inside and noticed a small dark figure, it looked like it was curled in a ball in the shade. Soft whimpers reached Sonic's ears as he came closer to the figure.

"Hello ar-."

Before he could finish his sentence the figure jumped up in fear and retreated deeper in the darkness. _'Why is a person here in the first place?'_ Sonic wondered. Eggman didn't mention anybody here let alone use them as a hostage. His emerald eyes shifted back towards the figure seeing it tremble at the sight of him. Poor thing, it's terrified.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Sonic placed a warm smile on his face light radiated of his blue fur making him presentable to the creature. "My name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, I'm here to help ya."

The figure's trembling subsided a little as it saw Sonic was no threat. It came a little closer from the shade and stood up properly. "Are you sure your not going to?" A voice said walking closer. "Hurt me...that is."

Judging by the high yet soft voice, it's a girl. What's a girl doing here?

"Course not...I'm a good guy." The cobalt's cocky voice came out a little as he pointed his thumb at his tan chest. "So, are you coming out now?" He said using his friendly voice.

The girl stood there for a while as if examining Sonic. After she felt secure enough she stepped slowly out of the shady area, revealing herself to Sonic.

The first thing that hit Sonic's eyes was the strong color of pink. She was a pink hedgehog that looked around the age of 16, a year younger than Sonic, who is 17. Her quills were shoulder length curling slightly at their ends giving her a 'refreshing' look. She wore a light white dress that fade to the color pink at the bottom, it showed off her femine curves gracefully as she walked in her white shoes. The last thing that Sonic noticed was her large, glassy eyes, their the color of a deep jade green. She stood in front of him, patting off invisible dust that may have travel with her from the ground.

"Uh..h-hello" she started twisting one of her stray quills. She then made eye contact with Sonic. "I'm Amy Rose."

Sonic was kinda out of it for a sec when he saw Amy. She was a very beautiful hedgehog, though it didn't look like it when she was in the dark. Her eyes stared into his leafy greens ones, piercing into them. He quickly shook off his thoughts and placed a hand behind his head.

"So, Amy how did a girl like you, end up in a place like this?" Sonic asked motioning his hands around the lair.

"Umm I don't know. I...sorta just...woke up here." Amy said with her head tilted to the side." Then I started crying because I was alone here and...that's it." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Well that's weird. Sonic could swear something was odd. If Eggman had nothing to do with it then, where did this girl come from? Sonic held his chin with his hand and looked back at Amy, still playing with her quill.

"Do you remember anything else before you ended up here?" Sonic asked

Amy took a moment to think to herself. She only saw fuzzy images in her head and then a bright white flash. She felt tears developing in her eyes but quickly wiped them away with her gloved hand. " It's all fuzzy to me right now...I can't remember anything... but my name of course " She frowned as she looked down at the ground.

Sonic felt a slight twinge in his chest seeing her sad. Who could blame her, loseing your memories is a scary thing, it's no wonder he found her crying alone. Sonic didn't want to leave a girl, in such a state, alone to wonder by herself. Maybe with some luck, Tails could help ring any bells in her head. Rouge, Cream, and Blaze could also keep her company when doing so. Sonic smirked at the thought and snapped his fingers. Amy quickly raised her head to the sound, her quills bounced lightly.

"Hey, enough with the grieving! I said I was gonna help ya." Sonic started, his smirk stronger than ever. "I'll help you find your memories, until then, you can stay with me and my team. How's that sound?"

Amy's eyes widened at his offer. At first she was confused on why a person like Sonic would help her without any motive. Maybe he was trying to trick her by being what they are called 'two faced'. But she saw Sonic as what he called himself a 'good guy', she felt she could trust him with her life. She smiled warmly brightening the features of her face. "It sounds great."

Sonic smiled in return happy to see her smile and gave her a wink. "Great so we should head back now, the te- *growl~ growls~*" Sonic was interrupted by gurgling sounds coming his stomach along with another sound from Amy.

The two hedgehogs slightly chuckled when the sounds stopped. Amy blushed and placed her hand on her stomach while Sonic scratched behind his ear. Thinking back Sonic didn't even have anything to eat since Eggman decided to attack around lunchtime in the afternoon. The cobalt sighed.

"Well, let's leave the details for later, while we're running." Sonic started. He swiftly picked up Amy bridal style, catching her off guard, and held her tightly in his arms. Amy let out a little squeal by his actions and looked up at his face.

"I can run just fine by myself! Besides...your injured!" She said examining his arms and ragged gloves. Slight bruises were visible on his shoulders and forearms yet, he is still holding her up. A slight blush formed on her cheeks when she thought of how she looked right now

"Don't worry, this is nothing. I've been through much worse before and plus, you won't be able to keep up." Sonic said with a smirk and a light chuckle masking the pain in his arm since the adrenaline was starting to run out. He had to get home quickly before his body shuts down on him. "Hold on tight, ok."

Amy was confused on why she had to hold onto him tightly, but she did so, gripping onto his chest and leaning her head against it. Sonic got into his stance and pushed of zooming through the metal debris and then out side of the lair.

The rosy hedgehog gasp at the sudden rush of wind over her body. Now she knew why she had to hold on tight. She turned her head slightly to see where they were going and saw a bunch of brightly color blurs. Her eyes widen in wonder at the sight as wind blew endless in her quills. She smiled as she began to feel energized.

"It's beautiful." She said lowly, still gazing into the colors.

Sonic heard her clearly through the wind and smiled warmly. At first he thought she wouldn't like it and scream all the whole way but he was content seeing her happy with something that he loves himself: running. He sped up a little faster, gripping the rose hedgehog tighter.

* * *

 _ **Back inside Eggman's destroyed lair**_

Clank! Clank!

A figure emerged from the darkness. His blue eyes glowed in the shadows as he maneuvered his way, around metal pieces, into the light of the ceiling. His green quills spiked as the warm of the sun hit them. He yawned and dusted off his black leather jacket.

His ears then twitched to a sound. It was a females then a males voice that echoed through the lair. The figured rushed quickly to the opening but stayed hidden just enough so that they couldn't see him. He saw the back of the blue hedgehog's back and saw he was carrying someone else.

"Hold on tight" The cobalt said readying his stance for takeoff.

In that moment he saw the beautiful pink hedgehog he was carrying and gasp. He was about to call out to stop them but Sonic quickly vanished from his sight, leaving the figure with only a blue fading streak. The green hedgehog cursed to himself as he sucked his teeth.

"Amy...I will have you.." He whispered as he took off after the two.

* * *

 _ **So...how was it? Did some of you make it towards the end? Well duh cuz your reading this. If you are, if you liked the story please follow or review on it so I can receive your encouragement and continue onto chapter two.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Stay creative!**_


	2. New arrival & explanation

**Hello again! SoraRose here!**

 **I'm sorry if I'm late I was trying my hardest to write this story properly for ya. I'm sorry if I make any mistakes or if the chapter is too long. Again, I am a new author I'll get the hang of it.**

 ** _*An: CE is a short way of saying Chaos Energy. I know...I just throwed it in there but I wanted to call it that for a reason. :)_**

 **I also want to give a shout out/thanks to my friend Jazzy the Akatsuki. She's an extremely hyper girl who is very sweet and encouraging. She also helped me build courage to write this story. Thank you girl!**

 **Ok, without further a do...Chapter two! (Rhymes right?)**

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Sonic so long?" Tails asked looking through the window. A worried look stained the young fox's face as he looked out the window of the team's hideout aka Tails house. Tails felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Cream, a rabbit as young as Tails. She often stayed home during adventures since she's still little but always finds a way to help the team.

"Don't worry Tails, I'm sure Mr. Sonic will come in a blink of an eye." She smiled warmly as she pat his shoulder a couple times. Tails returned a smile and thanked Cream for her reassurance. The rabbit then bounced herself back into the kitchen to finish cooking a feast for the team after a job well done.

Tails turned back to the window. To be honest he wasn't really that worried about Sonic, it's just that he was injured pretty badly, to the point he needs medical attention, especially that arm of his. Still, he is a fast healer, he'll recover quickly after a day or two...but that doesn't explain the fact he was late for the celebration after a successful battle. What could he have found back at the lair?

"Tails, stop moping around and play with us!" A voice called disrupting the fox's thoughts. Tails turned around, again, this time to see a white hedgehog next to a green hedgehog, waving his hand up near the tv, which had a game connected to it. Silver, is a futuristic hedgehog from a different dimension, he also has the power of telekinesis.

Tails then noticed the rest of the room. Knuckles and Shadow were playing cards, Shadow was obviously winning since the scarlet echidna seemed to fuming looking at his cards. Rouge and Blaze were laughing amongst themselves as were looking at funny Vine videos. Blaze is a futuristic cat from the same time as Silver, she has the power to control any flame using her hands. Sonia, the twin sister of Sonic and a sap green hedgehog Manic, was laying on the couch with her phone, her eyes were glued to the screen. A soft smile stretched across Tails' muzzle, seeing everyone laughing and carefree.

"Well Tails? Up for it?" Manic said holding up a controller for the fox.

"Umm no thanks Manic and Silv, I have to check up on the Chaos emeralds." Tails said running to the basement.

"Ah! Tikal is down th- hey! You cheated!" Knuckles shouted at the dark hedgehog.

"You are playing Uno, not War, Knuckles." Sonia commented, not even looking away from her phone.

"Learn how to play before accusing someone." Shadow snapped at the steaming echidna. Knuckles was about to lift up his fist to sock him right in mouth when...

"Oh, don't bully my knucklehead!" Rouge said glopping over Knuckles' shoulders and pushing her well developed bosom on his back. His face turned bright red, matching the color of his fur perfectly.

"We're not the only ones bullying Knuckles right now." Manic snickered, nudging Sonia who smirked with him.

"Anyways, Tikal is downstairs waiting for you Tails." Blaze said wiping tears of laughter from her caramel eyes.

Tails nodded to the group and proceeded downstairs.

* * *

His garage was more like his workshop for new gadgets that may benefit the team, such as the new wrist communicators complete with holographic screens. His eyes scanned the area with parts, tools, and pieces of screws all over the floor. The X Tornado took up most of the area along with his desk and worktable.

"Hello Tails." A voice reached his ears.

"Hi Tikal." Tails said as he noticed a peach echidna sitting in his desk chair, she held a darkened emerald in her hand, examining it carefully.

Tails walked up to her placing a hand on the desk and leaned his weight against it, he eyed the emerald she was holding. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence was shared between the two until Tails became tired of it and began to speak. "So…any idea what happened to them? Is it serious?" He said as he crossed his arms.

Tikal only sighed as she placed the emerald back on the desk with the others. She didn't turn her gaze away from them. "Very." She said grimly. Her breathing suddenly quickened as she balled up her hands into tight fists trembling from her rising frustration."What was Eggman thinking? How…could he do this?" Tikal whispered harshly, trying not to alarm her friends upstairs.

Tails was takin aback by Tikal's sudden burst of mild anger. She was usually a peaceful girl, not the type to get angry. Seeing her in this state was alarming, the situation must be very urgent to be able to get Tikal this worked up. "What's happening?" Tails said a little impatiently, he didn't mean to but that is the result of hanging out with Sonic for years.

"The energy has been forcefully pulled from the chaos emeralds. Since the energy hasn't come back yet, that means that the energy has taken form." Tikal exclaimed placing a hand on her head and resting her elbow on the desk.

Tails stood there, trying to process the overwhelming information he just received. Before he could ask more questions Tikal continued.

"Since the energy from all of the emeralds are merged into one existence, it is more powerful than its parted form, the seven emeralds. The energy could also be used for evil as well as good. We absolutely have to find it…before someone with ill intentions does." Tikal said looking up at Tails, her face showing her seriousness.

"Aka Eggman." Tails gulped. "How do we find the *CE?"Tails asked picking up another darkened emerald.

"That….I cannot tell you. I'm afraid I don't know the answer. The CE can take on any form."Tikal sighed through a shrug. She felt ashamed not knowing something that her tribe held dear. As a chief's daughter and of a proud species she believes she should know all things regarding to Chaos. However, when it finally comes time to prove her knowledge she doesn't know the information that might save the world. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

Tails pat her back lightly just as Cream did to him. "Don't worry we'll find it." Tails gave her a reassuring smile. Tikal smiled back showing the blond fox she was alright.

"Yeah your right. We must stay positive!" She said standing up and straightening the sun dress she was wearing. "I'll do some more reading back at my home and search for what to look for."

"In the meantime I will tell the others and make sure to keep an eye on Eggman for any suspicious activity." Tails replied relived to see Tikal brightened up.

"It's a plan. Give Sonic and the team my regards." Tikal said walking towards the door of the garage. She was willing to start reading as soon as she can.

"You got it." Tails said waving goodbye. After he made sure she walked away safely he looked at his wrist and began typing away all the information he had obtained from Tikal. He sent the message to rhea whole team but, placed a timer on it so it won't show up now, when team was having fun. He took one last look at the emeralds before flying up the stairs to the living room.

* * *

"We're almost there Amy." Sonic said as he jumped form tree to tree. He slowed just enough to see everything visual and not blurred colors. Amy was still leaning on Sonic's chest, observing the world around her. She couldn't help but feel slightly sentimental, it felt like she hasn't been outside in forever. She brushed off the feeling by shaking her head.

"What is your team like, Sonic?" She asked trying to start a conversation, breaking the silence. She might as well learn about them if she was going to meet them.

Sonic took a moment to think to himself, not turning his head away from the dirt path. "Well,we are more like a makeshift family… than a team. We look out for each other and have had many adventures." A smile began to grow on his face.

Amy saw how his face turned softer when talking about the team. 'He must really care about them' she thought to herself. She started to feel slightly nervous about meeting them. She is a complete stranger barging in on a group that has probably been together for years. Amy lifted her head to look at Sonic. "Do you think they'll like me? Are you sure it's ok for me to stay?" She asked timidly, twirling her quill again.

Sonic stifled a laugh before composing himself. "Of course it's ok. They are pretty easygoing and friendly. You'll fit right in." Sonic said imagining the girls of the team squealing in excitement for seeing a new face.

Amy felt relieved after hearing that and felt Sonic skid into a halt. On reflex, she held on tight feeling the whiplash from the sudden stop. "My bad." Sonic said with a crooked smile. He gently placed Amy back on her feet.

The two hedgehogs stopped right in front of a medium sized house with a garage next to it. They walked down the path and stopped by the door. Sonic turned to Amy seeing her a little nervous twisting her quill again, probably a habit, and pushed her over to the side away from the door. Amy raised an eyebrow at Sonic confused by his action. The cobalt gave her a smirk " I want to give ya an intro."

Amy smiled and nodded. Sonic gave her one last look before knocking on the door. He heard a few noises in the background and quick shuffles of feet leading towards the door. The door finally swung open revealing a magenta hedgehog, Sonia, who finally got off her phone. Sonic raised his hand up and waved. "Heya sis."

Sonia jumped at him not even giving twin a chance to brace himself."Sonic! It's been ages!" Sonia cried giving him a hug.

Sonic hugged her back pushing them into the house so she couldn't see Amy. "Its been only two weeks sis." Sonic laughed.

"I know but still~" Sonia whined reluctantly pulling away from Sonic.

"C'mon sis let me have a turn." Manic said slightly pushing her to the side."Great to see you bro." He raised his arm up for a side high five.

"Right back at ya Manic."Sonic said returning the high five to his twin. He entered deeper into the room to greet the rest of the team, including Shadow. He then saw Tails fly from downstairs and entered the room. The fox spotted him instantly and ran up towards him.

"Sonic, where have you been?" Tails crossed his arms, his face scrunched up in frustration. Sonic didn't like the face he was making and ruffled the yellow fur on his little bro's head.

"Chill Tails, I just got a little… sidetracked." Sonic stated, scratching the back of his ear.

Tails sighed, 'He's here now, there's no need to worry anymore.' He thought to himself as he fixed his fur back in place."Did you find what you were looking for…back at the lair?" Tails tilted his head to the side.

It didn't take long for a smile to stretched across Sonic's tan muzzle. "Yeah I did."

"What was it? Something shiny?" Knuckles joked, causing everyone to laugh a little. Sonic rolled his eyes and punched the echidna in the arm.

"No…not something." Sonic said with a pause."Someone."

"Someone?" team's eyes were all circles with almost no irises. Sonic was confused on why they were so shocked but shook it off and continued. "I found her by herself inside that machine Eggman created an-"

"Her!?" The team exclaimed in unison. Sonic face-palmed himself.

"You guessed it, happy?" Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"Your saying you found her…..and?" Rouge asked motioning her hand for him to continue.

"And I agreed to help her gain her lost memories."

"*Gasp* She lost her memories?" Cream said still frosting a cake that she had baked earlier.

"Unfortunately, yes. So I made the decision to let her stay here until she gains them back." Sonic started to walk towards the door.

"But Sonic, taking care of someone in such a state is serious. She might experience changes in personality and she needs a tremendous amount of support as well as protection." Tails said eyeing his brother.

"That's true. Are you willing to sacrifice your time to help her?" Blaze said nodding in agreement with Tails insight.

"We still have your back, big blue, but you have to be there for her the most." Rouge added pointing her gloved finger at the cobalt.

Sonic looked at his team with his green eyes, they all had on determined looks after Rouge's statement of having his back. Sonic smirked and turned from the team. "Your all telling me things I already know. Don't worry, I will help her. What kind of hero would I be…. if I can't help one person?" Sonic said opening the door. "Ready to meet her?"

The team shared looks with each other and nodded in unison. Sonic peered out the door to see Amy, still fiddling with one of her quills. 'That is one cute habit' he thought before clearing his throat to get her attention. Instantly, she snapped her head up to the sound and turned to Sonic. He motioned his hand to come closer, and as she did so, he held out his hand. "They're ready for ya."

Amy smiled warmly as she fixed her dress and took his hand. She was feeling nervous this whole time and holding Sonic's hand, for some reason made her feel better gave her courage. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked gingerly, reaching for her quill again.

Sonic lightly pushed down her hand from her quill to keep her from twirling it." Don't be nervous…and just be yourself." Sonic said as he returned her smile. Amy walk closely behind Sonic not letting go of his hand and resisting the urge of twirling her quill. The two hedgehogs entered the house. Amy walked behind Sonic until he stopped abruptly, making her bump into his back. She looked up to see the cobalt's head looking back at her. "Alright, c'mon out." He said slightly pulling her hand to guide her next to him.

The rosy hedgehog shyly came from behind Sonic. Her dark green eyes sparkled lightly looking at the team for the first time. She looked up at Sonic again, who gave her a nod and nudged her closer to the team. She smiled brightly reaching for quill again. "H-h-hello I'm Amy Rose and its very nice to meet you." She said, stuttering in the beginning. Her eyes flickered over the new faces and took the time to examine them.

Everyone stared at her as she finished. It wasn't long until Cream came over and gave her a hug. Amy again, on reflex, hugged the young rabbit back. "Hello there, my name is Cream the rabbit. It's nice to meet you too." She said pulling away from Amy.

"It nice too meet you too Cream." Amy gave the rabbit a smile and looked up to see Sonia walking towards her.

"Hiya I'm Sonia, Sonic's twin sister. Please to meet you." Sonia held out her hand. Amy grabbed and shook it while saying "Hello Sonia." The magenta hedgehog then turned and pointed her arm out. "The purple cat over there, is Blaze." She said pointing at the cat. Blaze smiled and waved at Amy and she waved back. "The three hedgehogs over there are Silver, Manic and Shadow and the echidna is Knuckles." The guys raised their hands as their names were called. "And right here is-"

"Rouge the bat." Rouge interrupted earning a glare from Sonia. "Sorry, I give my own introductions. Nice to meet you, pinky." Rouge said using her sweet voice to sound more friendly, she often used it when talking to Cream or asking Knuckles to touch the master emerald.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rouge." Amy said with a slightly crooked smile. She reached for her quill and began twisting it again.

"Wow, cute and polite. I can tell we'll get along just fine." Rouge said with a wink.

"How? Your not cute, let alone polite." Knuckles laughed as he rolled his eyes.

Rouge turned to the echidna wiping tars from his eyes and pointed at him. "Don't start with me Knuckles, unless you want me to clobber you like this afternoon!"

"Here we go again..." Shadow sighed holding the bridge of his nose. "Wanna help Manic?"

"Nah, I'm still recovering from that punch Knux gave me last time. Still hurts..." Manic said rubbing the top of his head.

"Hey! I went easy on you. You just took advantage of it!" Knuckles stated waving his fist in the air.

"Oh! Do you want to see me take advantage now!?" Rouge said waving her own fist in the air.

"Go ahead bat-"

"Ok children play nice." Blaze said interrupting Knuckles and glared at the two. "Or do I have to get fired up?" Her hand held one of her signature fire balls.

"Please not in the house!" Tails, Silver, Sonia, Cream and Manic yelled, holding their hands and arms in front of them.

"Last time we had to call the fire department." Tails said looking at the flame in Blaze's hand. He winced thinking back on the day he burned one of his tails trying to save the X Tornado, luckily he did.

Blaze doused her flames and sat back down. "Anyway we still have a guest." She said motioning her hand towards the sakura hedgehog along with the blur.

Amy looked back at Sonic who had a sweat drop on his head. He looked down at her and said "Umm this is natural. Like I said, we are like a makeshift family."

Amy smiled and giggled a bit."It's alright, your all very close and lively, I look forward to getting to know you all."

* * *

 **Whew! That took a lot out of me!**

 **As you can see I added to rest of the characters.**

 **If you made it to the end and are reading this, thank you for reading! Remember to review so I can get your opinions and keep going (even if it's a simple 'this is great' or 'I like it so far.) I need the encouragement!**

 **I also like to thank the people who review in my first chapter! You don't know how much that helped me to make this chapter.**

 **Again, thank you! Stay creative!**


End file.
